


A Study in Fandoms

by Jantique



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor, Team, non-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s no wonder that the fans of the late, lamented SGA gravitated over to H50. They have so much in common! Sure, they’re set in different galaxies, but other than that…. SGA and H50: A Comparison Chart. Non-fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Fandoms

**Author's Note:**

> Created strictly for my own amusement. If anyone else likes it, that's great. Please feel free to add your own!

**Stargate: Atlantis and Hawaii Five-0:** **A Cultural Comparison Chart**

 

**Stargate: Atlantis**

| 

| 

**Hawaii Five-0**  
  
---|---|---  
  
 

| 

 

| 

   
  
John Sheppard: tall, hazel eyes, messy dark hair. High-ranking military officer. Mother died when he was young; father he was estranged from recently deceased. Brother he hardly ever sees.

| 

 

| 

Steve McGarrett:  tall, hazel eyes, messy dark hair. High-ranking military officer. Mother died when he was young; father he was estranged from recently deceased. Sister he hardly ever sees.  
  
Rodney McKay: a little shorter than John, blue eyes, talks a lot, aggressive. Defensively loyal to home country (Canada).

| 

 

 

 

| 

Danny Williams: a lot shorter than Steve, blue eyes, talks a lot, assertive. Defensively loyal to home state (New Jersey).  
  
Teyla: has a son, Torren. Only child among team.

| 

 

| 

Danny: has a daughter, Grace. Only child among team.  
  
Teyla Emmagen: totally kick-ass

| 

 

| 

Kono Kalakaua: totally kick-ass

   
  
Ronan Dex: Fiercely loyal and dedicated to team

| 

 

 

| 

Chin Ho Kelly:  Fiercely loyal and dedicated to team  
  
Teyla and Ronan: Pegasus natives. Also, non-white

| 

 

 

| 

Kono and Chin: Hawai’ian natives. Also, non-white  
  
Atlantis: a beautiful city in the middle of an ocean

| 

 

 

| 

O’ahu: a beautiful island in the middle of an ocean  
  
Team Sheppard: Premier team in the city

 

| 

 

 

| 

Hawaii Five-0: Premier team in the city  
  
Mission: to protect the innocent civilians against all evil-doers

| 

 

 

| 

Mission: to protect the innocent civilians against all evil-doers  
  
And for those so-minded:  Slashable:  Hell, yes!

| 

 

 

| 

And for those so-minded:    Slashable:  Booyah!  
  
 

END (but feel free to add your own!)

 


End file.
